championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
A Moment of Lies
'A Moment of Lies '''is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 and the forty-second episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary After William arms his group with charms that are powered by the past lies of Prince Olaf, Veranda’s must teach him (Olaf) about honesty while trying to prevent them from getting to the Moonstone Charm’s second piece. Plot The episode begins at Kayosh where Veranda’s team is seen discussing the riddle for the next piece of the Moonstone Charm: “In the Cave of Memories, find the light that sparkles within the dark orb.”. Speaking of which, during the discussion, Prince Olaf flashes back to the moment he lied about an attack coming to Berlin once. After he is snapped out of it by Crown Prince Fadhili, who sees the flashback as an example of the Cave, Veranda declares that she must deal with William. Kate assures her that they will after they find all the pieces of the Moonstone Charm first. Joe thinks that they have to go to the dark orb in the cave, but Devon finds out that the Cave of Memories is near the hut where he was raised by his native family. Before setting out, Olaf plans to prove to the group that he can be a famous cave explorer. This causes slight annoyance within the group. Meanwhile, William is seen having Anucha and Jamie hold out charms to him so he can fill each of the objects with power hailing from Olaf’s lies. They have also figured out that the next piece is in the Cave of Memories. Anucha and Jamie insist that William make them Changmen now for the sake of being prepared, but he tells them that he can’t without a charm. However, Jamie tells him that she has a magic pouch confiscated in her bag the whole time only for him to declare her and Anucha unready to become Changmen. Anucha also shows him the makeshift charms that he made for himself and Khung (Angus) which he (William) judges to be pathetic. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van * Ezekiel Fletcher as Prince Olaf * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Tomdee Somwan as Joe * Joseph Anderson as Captain Bunny * Isaac Wycliffe as Duke Devon * Jesse Glover as Khung Jetjirawat/Angus * Kalonzo Haiti as Crown Prince Fadhili * Luke N. Monroe as William * Jacob Parker as Anucha “Cha Cha” Jetjirawat * Ariel Black as Jamie Swanson Song * Tell the Truth (by Veranda and Van) Trivia * This episode has some scenes inspired by ''Moment of Truth ''from Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. * Team William gets the second piece of the Moonstone Charm due to Prince Olaf’s brags and lies, his and Crown Prince Fadhili’s argument, and moments from Team Veranda’s pasts. * This episode is continued from Enter Moonstone and in The Cave of Broken Bones. * This episode teaches that if you dwell in the past, you’ll ruin your future. Transcript '''Veranda (narrating): '''A Moment of Lies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2